Holding Center
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: For the todaydreambelievers' weekly challenge of Broadway!Klaine. Kurt and Blaine sneak into the theater the night before Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? is set to open.
**This got a little cheesier than I intended, but I don't think it's bad. ;)**

* * *

"Blaine, are you sure we should be doing this?"

"It's a good luck tradition," Blaine whispered, focused on getting the stage door open in the dim glow from the nearby streetlight. "We _have_ to do this."

"But we're breaking and entering!" Kurt said, not comforted.

"Babe, haven't you done this before?" Blaine asked, shooting Kurt a quick, slightly judgmental look before opening the door with a flourish. "Relax."

"That was in _daylight_ and we entered through the front!" Kurt hissed, taking a swift glance around the alley before following Blaine inside. "Sneaking into a theater at two in the morning through the back door feels slightly more illegal!"

"It's our production. What are they going to do, kick us out? We only have one swing for the two of us," Blaine said, nonchalant. "C'mon."

It took a minute, but Kurt eventually followed Blaine to center stage.

"If you get us arrested before we even open this show, I'm divorcing you in prison," Kurt grumbled, but he had a slight smile on his face.

"No one's getting arrested. We're here to fulfill one of my weird actor traditions, not commit murder. The worst that'll happen is an unflattering write-up on ," Blaine said, straightening up from a crouch - he had been lighting an electric lantern while Kurt was hesitating by the door. He held out his hands to Kurt, who finally cracked and smiled broadly at his husband.

"So what sacred Warbler tradition did I always miss because Dad wouldn't let me drive across Ohio on school nights?" Kurt asked wryly, joining his hands with Blaine's. "Virgin sacrifice? Orgy? Red blazers with blue piping?"

"Ha ha," Blaine said, rolling his eyes fondly. "Nothing quite so titillating. We just...communed with the space for a while."

"What?"

"I know, it's really pretentious," Blaine said. "But I always appreciated it. Taking a moment to just center myself - literally center myself - in the room and breathe always helped me focus and get in a good headspace. Still does, obviously."

"This is awfully disappointing for teenage me," Kurt said, still grinning. "But I love it. We've been so stressed in here for the past few weeks - it'll be good to feel relaxed in this theater for once."

"Right?" Blaine said, smiling back. "Granted, the tension we've been under might have been better for our dynamic-"

"Fuck that," Kurt interrupted, squeezing Blaine's hands. "We can act tense. I'd rather we go into this show calm and in a good place, relationship-wise."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said. "Now, how did you want to commune?"

"I usually just do it like I'm meditating," Blaine said, taking a deep breath. "Close my eyes, focus on my breathing, all of that stuff."

"Okay. Okay, let's do it," Kurt said, firming up his stance. "Ready?"

"Always," Blaine said, shooting Kurt another smile before closing his eyes and narrowing his focus to just him, his breathing, and Kurt's slightly chilly hands in his. He rubbed his thumbs over the back of Kurt's hands as he started visualizing the best possible outcome for their show.

 _The whole cast comes together and channels the right energy for our characters...No one goes up on a line...thunderous applause at the end...Kurt beaming as he bows…_

A sniffle broke Blaine out of his reverie.

"Kurt?"

"Sorry," Kurt said, freeing his hands to blot at his eyes for a moment. "Got lost in my own head."

"That doesn't sound positive," Blaine said, fishing his spare hankie out of his pants pocket and handing it to Kurt.

"It wasn't really good _or_ bad," Kurt said, giving Blaine a quick smile as he dabbed at his eyes again. "One part of me was grateful for the opportunities we've had and all the work we've done, and the other was a little too afraid of our roles following us home. Not sure which of those concepts made me cry first, honestly."

"Hey. A lot of our hard work has gone toward not bringing George and Martin home with us," Blaine said, taking Kurt's free hand and squeezing it. "I think as long as we keep making sure to take time for ourselves after every show, we'll be more than fine. Crying over the opportunities we've had, though - I can't blame you for that. I may have had a slight breakdown in the shower this morning while thinking about how lucky we are."

"I knew you didn't just get shampoo in your eye," Kurt crowed - well, crowed as best he could while overcoming his sniffles.

"Oh no, you caught me," Blaine said teasingly. "Damn."

"Always will," Kurt said with a wink.

"Keep making comments like that and I think we'll never be in danger of becoming our characters," Blaine said, blinking away a few tears of his own.

"Good. We're too fabulous to be derivative."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Blaine leaned in at that, easily met midway by Kurt. That kiss was one of the wetter ones they'd shared, but Blaine still thought it was perfect.


End file.
